The Boys, The Girls
by Wrote Too Soon
Summary: ...They all like Carmen This isn't a story about how two girls got swept away into the night life of Santa Carla. No, this is the twisted tale of how one vampire was able to weave a web of trouble because her creator sent her away. A twisted tale with vampires, humans who will never understand, and hunters of the supernatural with a name every supernatural being knows.
1. The Beginning - Prologue

The night was darker than usual, the sky an inky blackness with dull stars marring it. Families had already locked their doors once the sun set, keeping their children safe from the gangs that roamed Santa Carla's streets at night, but it was nights like these that they were extra careful to do so. Even those who dared leave the comforts of their homes during the nights were wary of nights like these. The dark ones, with barely any moon shedding light onto the lazy beach town.

It was nights like these, that David, Dwayne, Paul, and Marko thrived off of. The group of four had taken up their usual spot of the carousel, watching the people of the boardwalk. It was these boys the town feared the most. Not because of the way they dressed, or the way they carried themselves. It wasn't an intimidated kind of fear. It was the type of fear that made your blood curdle whenever they got near. These boys were known for making someone disappear if they made them angry.

Yet, it wasn't when someone walked by them without caution when you could really tell they were new or a tourist, no, they could just be stupid. It was nights like this one that made you realize someone was just arriving in the town, or they were visiting for a short while. The nights in Santa Carla, especially nights like this one, were when the town's dark doings happened the most. People went missing, never to turn up again; gangs brawled in dark, empty alleyways, the victims of their dangers left behind to be found by someone else. It was these reasons that Santa Carla keyed the nickname _The Murder Capital of the World_.

It has once been said that if the town's dead were to rise and walk the Earth, that Santa Carla would have a population problem. That's not untrue, but it's not the dead we're here to talk about, and it's not the night either. Not yet, at least. No, we're here to talk about two girls that are a part of the living population of Santa Carla. These girls are the ones who run the boardwalk during the day in likeness to how David and his boys run the boardwalk at night.

Yet, Carmen and her sister don't do it by arousing fear from the visitors of the boardwalk. Not, they're the types who draw attention to themselves just by walking into a room. They're personalities just command attention. They're presence is a strangely liked one. Yet, it wasn't a presence that would deeply affect the running of the boardwalk if they were to go missing, something that usually happens to the pretty girls of Santa Carla. A something that we all know is about to happen to them, because where would our story be if it didn't?

X

"So, how's my little singer?" a man with dark hair that went to his shoulders asked as he walked over to a fair skinned girl.

"Good," the girl replied shyly as she stood at the desk of _Barnes' Record Store_ a folder that held crisp sheets of music held tightly in her hands.

"That your music for tomorrow night?" Richard Barnes asked her gesturing to the folder in her hands. The man's family had owned the record store since it opened about six years ago. The man had been seventeen at the time his father opened it, and he was running it himself now at twenty-three.

"Yeah," She extended it out to him and he took it with a smile.

"I'm glad you decided to finally perform, I know everyone's going to love you."

The girl took a deep breath to reassure herself that she could it, "Thanks Richie." She told him with a small smile before walking away. Her dark curls swayed behind her as she walked out of the store and straight into somebody.

"Oh my gosh, I'm sorry!" the other person, a girl, exclaimed as she reached to help her up. "I should've been watching where I was going."

"It's fine, I should've looked before I opened the door." She replied as she took the girl's offered hand.

"You sure," the other girl asked as she pulled her up.

"Yeah," She looked up at the girl she had bumped into.

"Alright," the girl replied still a little unsure.

"Kimberly!" the girl who had fallen over heard her older sister call from their car, "Hurry up, I'm hungry!"

"Coming!" the girl called back. She turned to the girl who was still a little unsure about her well-being, "I'm fine, I promise." She then turned to walk off.

* * *

**A/N: Well, there it is. The first chapter of my first Lost Boys fanfiction. I hope you enjoyed it. Please, review, follow, and favorite!**

**Post to ya later,  
~Wrote Too Soon**


	2. The Boardwalk - 8:33 PM

Carmen spotted an open space at a picnic table near the carousel and headed over to it. She sat down on one of the benches and glanced over the night life of the boardwalk lazily until her eyes landed on the tattoo shop. She watched as the guy worked on a man's arm, adding another tattoo to his in-progress sleeve. "I wouldn't, if I were you." A voice that sent shivers down Carmen's spine said from behind her.

"Yeah, why not?" she asked as she turned to face him. He had platinum blonde hair that ended at his shoulders, and ice blue eyes that pierced her darker forest green ones.

"I heard that the guy in there misspells things sometimes." He told her as he fixed one of his fingerless gloves so it was tighter.

"Really?" Carmen asked as she made a gesture for him to sit down, "Bummer."

"What's a girl like you, doing over here alone?" the boy asked her as he sat on the bench next to her.

She gave a carefree shrug, not really sure why she was hanging out on her own. Usually she would have had found a guy to buy her a drink and dinner to entertain herself, but she didn't feel like it tonight. She felt him place his arm around her.

"You shouldn't be out here alone," he told her, pulling her closer to him.

"Why's that?" she inquired resting her chin on her fisted hand.

"Well," he smirked, "You _are_ in the murder capital of the world."

She gave a short laugh, "As if I could forget."

He raised an eyebrow at her, "You've been here before?"

"Lived here since I was ten years old," She replied resting her chin on her hand looking up at his face. He had an allure about him that was reeling her in. It was unlike any other boy's charm she had ever been victim to, it was intoxicating.

"Really, how could I have missed your pretty face, then?" He asked leaning in close to her.

She shrugged, "Don't spend a lot of my nights out here on the boardwalk."

"Why's that?" he asked, his voice in a whisper, their faces close enough for them to kiss.

"Never felt it was my scene," She whispered back, forest green eyes meeting his innocently.

"What made you want to come tonight, then?" His lips ghosted over hers, ice blue eyes boring into her green ones.

"My sister's performing at open mic night," she whispered.

He leaned close to her ear, "Maybe I could meet you there later?" She shivered at the feeling of his hot breath against her ear.

"Yeah," she replied, her voice soft. "Maybe," He smirked and leaned back. "See ya then, babe." He pulled his arm from around her shoulders and stood.

"Don't call me babe," she snapped from the table as he began to head off towards the carousel. She watched him glance back at her with a smirk spread across his face. His eyes met hers and she held his gaze, her eyes piercing into his like a piercing gun would an ear. His smirk faltered slightly at the unnerving intensity of her gaze. She gave a small evil grin before turning back to the table. As she did though, she could have sworn she had seen him wink at her.

It unnerved her that he had done that, not the wink itself, but his recovery from her stare. No one had been able to recover so quickly after one of her eye-to-eye stares. Said stares had been described as unnerving and frightening. Most people felt like she was seeing straight into their mind and soul, finding each and every secret that they held. She had always been proud of her ability to do that, because it usually got her what she wanted. She never used it on her friends because it made her feel like they were friends with her out of fear instead of because they liked her company, but when it came to people outside their circle she didn't care about what they thought of her. It had gotten her discounts from stores, had gotten her out of speeding tickets, and had gotten her anything else in between, but it had never gotten her such a flirtatious reaction. Again, it unnerved her.

"That was awesome," the guitarist of the band told Kimberly as she stood in the back room of Richy's shop. "Would you like to do one more run through before the show starts or do you feel good about it?"

Kimberly opened her mouth to reply, but her response was cut off by the loud growling of her stomach. She flushed cherry red and looked down at her feet. "I think that answers that," The drummer laughed in response.

The guitarist chuckled, "You go get something to eat. We probably need to head over there to make sure everything's set up right, anyway."

Kimberly smiled sheepishly, "Thanks." The guitarist smiled at her kindly before walking off with his band mates.

Kimberly headed out after them and towards the food stands. After a little deliberation, she decided on the stand that was selling a variety of things and got in line.

She slowly made her way up in line, and just as she was about to reach the counter, two boys jumped in front of her. Both were blonde, one's was untamed and hung to his mid-back, the other had curls that also went to his mid-back. The wild haired on wore coat tails and a pair of tight black pants and biker boots. Curly hair wore a jacket that looked like it was made entirely out of scrap patches of fabric with a pair of dark jeans and biker boots. "Three beers, please," wild hair told the guy.

Kimberly took a deep breath and then shoved her way through the two boys. "Actually," Kimberly smiled sweetly at the man working the stand, "Just a Sprite and a house salad with Italian dressing."

"Sure thing," The man working the stand told her with a greasy smile. Her smile strained but stayed in place. He grabbed what she asked for and brought it to her.

"How much do I owe?" Kimberly asked reaching for her wallet.

"No charge," the man grinned slimily down at her, his eyes racking her body.

"Thank you," Kimberly gave him another strained smile before walking off with her food. She began to head over to the stage she was supposed to be performing on, when she felt a hand on her shoulder.

She turned around to see who it was and saw curly haired, with the deepest blue eyes she had ever seen, standing there with a childlike smile on his face. "What's the deal, babe?" Wild haired asked her as he approached, "A guy can't buy a cute girl a drink anymore?"

"Not when they cut in front of her in line after she'd been waiting for fifteen minutes," she replied. Wild haired rolled his eyes. Kimberly glared at him.

"Ignore him," curly haired told her with a smile, "He's just upset that the vendor made him pay for your food because he cut in front of you." Kimberly laughed. Curly haired grinned at her and dragged his friend with him as he followed her to the stage area, "I'm Marko, this is Paul." He pointed to wild haired.

Kimberly smiled at him as she sat down near the door that led back stage, "Kimberly."

"What brings you to Santa Carla, Kimberly?" Paul asked her.

Kimberly kicked back her head and laughed, "I've lived here since I was nine."

"Really?" Marko asked, "I wonder how I missed you then." Kimberly blushed tomato red making Marko smirk.

"I don't spend a lot of my time on the boardwalk," she told him shyly as she began to eat her salad, "My sister and I usually hang out at the beach during the day or stay at home and swim."

"You got a pool?" Paul asked. Kimberly only nodded because her mouth was full. Marko chuckled at her.

"What brings you here tonight, then?" Marko asked scooting up next to her.

"I'm performing," she nodded towards the stage they were near, wincing at the sound of the awful singer on stage at the moment.

"Well, I hope you're better than who's singing right now," Marko told her with a cringe.

"Gee, thanks," she replied sardonically before putting another bite of salad into her mouth. Marko rolled his eyes.

"Not the best of compliments man," Paul nudged Marko with his elbow, "It doesn't take much to be better than that girl." Marko glared at Paul. Kimberly giggled at the exchange.

"I've got to go," Kimberly voiced a few minutes later after she had finished her salad.

"Aw, why," Marko asked.

"I'm performing soon, so I've got to get back stage." Kimberly smiled at him apologetically before heading to the door. "It was nice meeting you."

"Yeah, maybe we'll see you around." Paul remarked as he stood. He gave her a lazy two finger wave in goodbye.

"Maybe," Kimberly replied with a wave as Paul dragged Marko away. Marko smiled a Cheshire cat grin at her and winked before he and Paul disappeared into the crowd. Kimberly felt herself blush once more.

* * *

**A/N: So, hopefully the length of this chapter makes up for the shortness of the Prologue.**

**P.S. I forgot to mention this in the prologue, but the story's title (and Carmen's name) are based off of Lana Del Rey's song "Carmen", more specifically the line: "****_The boys the girls they all like Carmen_****"**

**Hope you enjoy this chapter,  
Post to ya later,  
~Wrote Too Soon**


	3. The Boardwalk - 10: 23 PM

"Now, ladies and gentlemen," Richy Barnes announced from the stage, "This final number is someone new to the roster. She's young, she's talented, and she's not too hard on the eyes either." He chuckled and winked at the audience. "Please welcome Kimberly DeClaire to the stage!" he made a gesture to right stage and Carmen's sister walked out onto the stage.

She smiled shyly and waved at the crowd. The crowd cheered politely for her. Kimberly turned to the band and told them they could start playing. Soon, a smooth, calming tune filled the area and then Carmen's sister began to sing, _"Darling, darling, doesn't have a problem, lying to herself 'cause her liquor's top shelf."_

"That your sister?" The chilling voice of the boy from earlier asked as he came up from behind her. She jumped slightly at his sudden appearance and he chuckled. He was quickly joined by two more blonde boys, one with curly hair that looked around her sister's age, and one that looked like he was from Twisted Sister, and a dark haired boy with tan skin.

Kimberly lilted out another line, _"It's alarming honestly how charming she can be. Fooling everyone, telling them she's having fun."_

"Yeah," Carmen replied to the boy's question.

"So you're Kimmy's sister?" Twisted Sister asked.

"Yes, I am," she raised an eyebrow at them, "And don't call her Kimmy, she hates it."

_"She says you don't want to be like me, don't wanna see all the things I've seen. I'm dying, I'm dying."_ Kimberly continued, her eyebrows furrowing when she saw the boys surrounding Carmen. Carmen knew it probably looked odd, because she normally never gave the boys of the boardwalk the time of day. But there was something about this group that was pulling her in, so Carmen just smiled reassuringly at her sister and gave her a thumbs-up.

"You wouldn't happen to have seven bucks, would you?" Twisted Sister asked, pulling her from her silent conversation with her sister.

"Paul," the boy from earlier snapped at his friend darkly.

"What?" Twisted Sister, apparently named Paul, asked innocently. "The guy at the food stand made me pay for her sister's dinner and I just want my money back."

"You cut in front of her, didn't you?" Carmen asked Paul.

_"She says you don't want to get this way, famous and dumb at an early age. I'm lying, I'm lying."_ Kimberly continued on.

"Yes, he did," curly top told her.

"That's just that's stands policy," she explained to them, "If you cut in front of someone you have to pay for their meal when you get up there." The boy from earlier smirked at his friends, "Not to mention the fact that the guy who runs it has a thing for her."

"Grody," Curly top gagged, Carmen chuckled.

"You know," Carmen remarked a few moments later, "I never got your name," She turned to look at the boy from earlier.

"I didn't get yours, either." He smirked. She raised an eyebrow at him, "David," he told her as he swung an arm over her shoulders, "And this is Paul, Marko, and Dwayne." He pointed to each of his friends in turn. Paul being Twisted Sister, Marko being curly top, and Dwayne was the dark haired boy. "What's yours?" he asked her, his smirk growing.

"Carmen," She replied easily just as her sister began to sing the chorus of her song:

_ "The boys, the girls, they all like Carmen; she gives them butterflies, bats her cartoon eyes. She laughs like god, her mind's like a diamond. Audio tune lies; she's still shining, like lightning, oh~, like lightning."_

Carmen smiled easily at the four boys around her and laughed at their reaction faces to the song. Her laugh was airy and full of life as she kicked her head back revealing her neck to them.

"You know," The girl David had met earlier remarked, "I never got your name," She turned and looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"I didn't get yours, either." He smirked down at her. Her eyebrow rose a little higher, forest green eyes sparkling expectantly. "David," he told her, wrapping his arm around her shoulders. "And this is Paul, Marko, and Dwayne." He pointed to each of his brothers in turn. "What's yours?" he asked her, his smirk growing.

"Carmen," she replied easily.

_"The boys, the girls, they all like Carmen; she gives them butterflies, bats her cartoon eyes."_ The girl on stage sang. Carmen smiled at them as she eyed each of his brother's reactions, along with his. She laughed airily as she kicked her head back exposing the creamy skin of her neck._ "She laughs like god, her mind's like a diamond. Audio tune lies; she's still shining, like lightning, oh~, like lightning."_

His need to drain her of her blood had been abnormally overwhelming for the past few hours. The pounding of her blood running through her veins, circling through her entire body was echoing loudly in his ears. The sweet scent of it was suffocating his senses in a way he wasn't opposed to.

He pulled her closer to his chest as they continued to watch the girl's sister perform. He soon began to rub circles on her upper arm with his thumb, trying to gain some form of reaction from the girl, whether it be repulsed that he would try to make "a move" so quickly, or it'd just be a smirk that implied she was into him doing that. All she did, though, was shrug her shoulders to get him to let go of her and pull away from leaning against his chest. As she moved forward, more into the crowd, she began to slowly and methodically sway her hips and twirl to the music while her lips silently formed the lyrics to the song in time with her sister's singing:

_ "Baby's all dressed up with nowhere to go. That's the little story of the girl you know. Relying on the kindness of strangers, tying cherry knots, smiling, doing party favors. Put your red dress on, put your lipstick on. Sing your song, song, now, the camera's on. And you're alive again."_

_ "Mon amour, je sais que tu m'aimes aussi."_

"What language was that?" Paul asked.

"French," Dwayne told his friend.

"Oh, and do you know what she's saying also?" Paul teased.

"My love, I know you love me too," Carmen spoke. David and his friends turned to stare at her confused.

_"Tu as besoin de moi. Tu as besoin de moi dans ta vie."_ The girl on stage lilted out slowly.

"You need me. You need me in your life." Carmen's hips swayed as she spoke.

"Wait," Marko remarked, "Are you translating?" Carmen nodded in reply. David's eyebrows rose impressed, Carmen smirked.

_ "Tu ne peux plus vivre sans moi. Et je mourrais sans toi."_ Her sister on stage continued.

"You cannot live without me, and I'd die without you."

"You think she's just shitting with us?" Paul whispered to David, who shook his head in reply.

_"Je tuerais pour toi."_ Her sister finished the softly lilted speaking.

"I would kill for you." David chuckled lightly at the irony of the moment.

_ "The boys, the girls, they all like Carmen; she gives them butterflies, bats her cartoon eyes. She laughs like god, her mind's like a diamond. Audio tune lies, she's still shining: like lightning, oh~, like lightning. Like lightning, oh~, like lightning._

_ "Darling, darling, doesn't have a problem lying to herself 'cause her liquor's top shelf~."_ Her sister finished and the crowd cheered.

"Where'd you learn French?" David asked her.

"One of my father's whores," She replied with ease as she smiled.

"One of your father's whores knew French?" Marko chuckled, "I don't think–"

"No, one of his whores _was_ French." She told them, "He's a very elite business man, only the most eloquent and tasteful did he show off." She remarked in a snooty voice.

"Are you talking about dad?" Carmen's sister asked as she walked up. Marko and Paul burst into laughter.

"And Cézanne Marguerite," Carmen's sister sneered slightly at the name.

"What, you don't like her?" Paul asked in a false simpering tone.

"She was the first whore after he divorced our mom, of course I don't like her." Carmen's sister snapped.

"I don't believe we've caught your name," David remarked, stopping the conversation.

"Kimberly," She told them.

"David," David told her, "and this is Dwayne," he gestured to his friend, "I think you already know Paul and Marko."

"I do," she replied.

"You did great up there," Marko told her.

Kimberly blushed softly, a shy smile spread across her lips, "Thanks." David smirked at the display.

"You girls wanna go for a ride?" David asked them, his eyes never leaving Carmen who had gone to stand closer to her sister.

"Maybe some other time," Carmen told them with an apologetic smile, "We've got to be up early tomorrow."

"It can't be that early," Marko remarked, "It's still summer."

"We've got to drive to Pacific Grove tomorrow to meet our mom for breakfast." Kimberly told them.

"I'm sorry," Paul chuckled.

"For what: the drive or the breakfast with the mother?" Carmen asked.

"The breakfast with your mother," Paul chuckled.

"Thanks," Kimberly sighed before turning to Carmen. "We ought to get back home," she muttered.

"Why don't we drive you home?" Marko offered. David raised an eyebrow at the two. Kimberly bit her lip and looked to Carmen who eyed David and his boys suspiciously.

"We drove her," Carmen told them, "And besides," she continued, "I'm not so sure I want you knowing where we live just yet."

"Bu–" Carmen cut her sister off with a glance.

"Come on," David began his eyes piercing Carmen's. Usually, that'd dissolve that girl's resistance, but she didn't bat an eye. Instead, she met his stare head on, her eyes freezing over, their depths penetrating David's stoic-ness.

"I said no," She replied firmly. She turned on her heel and walked off with her sister quickly following.

* * *

**A/N: The song in this chapter is "Carmen" by Lana Del Rey. Translations thanks to Google translate and my knowledge of basic-ish French. I hope you liked this chapter, I assure you, it'll start moving faster soon.**

**Don't forget to review, follow, and favorite!  
Post to ya later,**

**~Wrote Too Soon**


	4. DeClaire Sister House - 8:30 AM

_ "Carmen," She found herself in a dark corridor that was empty except for her presence. There were no windows, no doors, no light fixtures; no decorations of any kind. "Carmen," A voice called out from down the hall. She felt herself begin to walk towards it aimlessly. Slowly the hallway began to fill up with a soft, sliver of light._

_ She continued to walk on, until she came to a window where she could see out into the night. Rain fell from the dark, cloudy sky that covered the sky, blocking the stars and the moon that was still managing to cast a glow through the window. Large trees filled the area outside the window, bare and gnarled together._

_ There was a window seat that was adorned by red seat cushions and decorated by black, satin pillows that made you want to lie down on them with just one look. "Carmen," the voice called out again. She studied the window seat for a moment, confused by the strong calling it was throwing out to her. "You know you want to," the voice whispered encouragingly. She turned around, trying to find where the voice was coming from, but found no one. "Go on, Carmen." The voice whispered again._

_ She felt herself crawl onto the seat and curl up against the pillows. She sat there, watching the rain fall over the trees. Moments passed before she felt a presence behind her. She went to turn to look over her shoulder at who it was but a strong, strangely comforting, pair of hands rested themselves on her shoulders stopping her. The hands were cold and calloused, and Carmen could tell they belonged to a man._

_ She felt them roam over her shoulders, neck, and run their fingers through her hair. "You're so close, Carmen." She leaned into the man's embrace, feeling him pull her to him. "So close." He repeated in a whisper in her ear, his fingers tracing the dip into her shoulder with his thumb. She hummed in content_ – just as her alarm woke her up.

Carmen groaned and flopped over onto her stomach. "Come on, Carmen!" Kimberly called out from her room.

"I'm up, I'm up!" Carmen groaned out as she pulled herself from her bed. She lugged her still half asleep body to her bathroom to start getting ready, deciding to dwell on the strange dream later.

X

"So, what do you think?" Carmen heard her sister ask. She turned to look at her sister.

"What do I think of what?" Carmen asked confused.

"My outfit," Kimberly gestured to the cream dress that went to just above her knee that she had paired with a red blazer that cuffed at her elbows, a pair of red peep-toe wedge sandals, and a thin red belt that was fastened around her waist. "Do you think mom–"

"Kim," Carmen deadpanned, "Mom's never happy."

"Don't call me Kim," Kimberly snapped angrily. The dark haired girl heaved a sad sigh and looked down at her outfit with a barely noticeable pout. Carmen smiled sadly at her sister. She knew the girl always tried so hard with her outfits when they went to meet up with their mother. It wasn't her fault that their mother was never happy with their appearance – or anything they did, for that matter.

"That doesn't mean you don't look beautiful, hun," Carmen told her sister as she brought her in for a hug. "Mom's just a bitch."

"Carmen," Kimberly chastised weakly. Carmen gave her sister a lopsided smile and a shrug, silently saying, 'I can't help it.'

"Come on," Carmen told her sister as she headed for the front door. "We can't be late." Kimberly nodded and followed her sister out to the car.

X

Carmen took a sip of her coffee attempting to appear as if she were listening to her mother prattle on about how her new boyfriend and how much money he had. Carmen tried to behave at the brunches with her mother, for Kimberly's sake, but once the snide comments about Carmen's wardrobe began, it was hard to control her temper.

Ever since Carmen could pick out her own clothes and dress herself, her mother had never approved of her style. Even now, her collared, sleeveless, denim dress that she had paired with a fuchsia, waterfall, open, cropped blazer that's sleeves went to her elbows, a pair of strappy, hot pink , wedge sandals, and a white belt fastened around her dress at her waist was being leered at every time her mother looked at her. It was probably because of the denim dress more than anything.

Just as her mother was about to ask Carmen a question (something with an underlying insult, no doubt), a boy dressed in in tight pants and a band t-shirt, the time bounded by their table and knocked over Kimberly's drink onto their mother's skirt. Carmen tried to hold back her laughter as their mother furiously wiped at her clothes in attempt to dry it off. Her face was twisted into once of anger and annoyance, and Carmen knew a rant about the youth of today was coming. Carmen watched the faces that entailed she was mentally bracing herself for the rant, as she did the same.

When Carmen and Kimberly's parents got a divorce, Carmen immediately took her father's side. Kimberly had been too young to understand what was going on, and Carmen hadn't understood most of it either, but she knew her mother was at fault.

Her father had been the kindest man in the world. He had treated her mother, her sister, and herself like queens. The woman was never happy, though, and felt that her children were absorbing attention she deserved to be getting. Granted, her father hadn't realized the woman felt like that until he had caught her in the act of trying to get rid of their children.

When that happened, Frank, her father, filed for a divorce, and Marie screamed herself hoarse at the top of her lungs at the man she had been married to for the past seven years. She yelled about how he gave more attention to their children than he did to her, said that it was unfair treatment because she was his wife. He had just given her a soft glare and told her that it wouldn't be that way for much longer. He had then taken Carmen and Kimberly out for ice cream and tried to explain to them what was going on.

Carmen and Kimberly had understood to the best of their seven- and five-year-old abilities. Her father won full custody over his daughter, seeing as the judge found Marie to be an unfit paren. They would see her once a month for a meal, but their relationship with her then wasn't much different than it was now.

Their relationship with their father, though, had been strained when he started having women move in and out of their house constantly once the girls reached their teen years. They knew he had done it so they would have some form of mother figure, but the girls weren't the type of female role models they needed. More often than not, they were skinny, peroxide blonde women that had gotten nose jobs, and almost all of the time they were attempting to get to his money.

Eventually, when the man realized this, he became very bitter and was no longer the kindhearted, caring man he had once been. He shut himself off from people, and eventually, the girls' relationship with him became just as strained as their relationship with their mother.

"Mom," she heard Kimberly snap slightly, and Carmen looked over at their mother to see she had been about to yank one of her curls. Carmen looked away from her mother and glanced at her watch. Carmen heaved a sigh of relief at the sight of the clock reading 12:30, she could leave.

Carmen stood, grabbing her things, and turned to her mother, "Sorry, but I've got to go."

"I'm sure whatever it is you've got to do isn't important enough for you to not finish your meal." Marie remarked in a belittling tone. Translation: _I'm sure whatever it is you do with your life isn't as important as the honor of getting to spend time with me._

Carmen rolled her eyes, glanced at Kimberly to see she had gathered her things also, and began heading for the door. "Nice seeing you," Kimberly muttered half–heartedly and Carmen gave a lazy wave without looking back.

When she reached the car, Carmen crawled into the driver seat and started the car. Kimberly crawled in soon after, and when her younger sister was buckled, Carmen drove off, neither of them speaking of the meal that just past.

* * *

**A/N: This chapter was to show that their family life is very far from picturesque. Anyway, hope you enjoyed this chapter. I'm posting another chapter today also.**

**Don't forget to review, follow, and favorite!  
Post to ya later,  
~Wrote Too Soon**


	5. DeClaire Sister House - 7:46 PM

Just beyond the edge of Santa Carla's beach there's a plot of land. This plot of land is home to an expansive, two-story, white house that bore tall, white columns on the front and back porches, large glass windows that only showed you crimson curtains, and a wide balcony that stretched out over the back porch.

Mid-1975, Frank DeClaire began building the house, and by mid-1976, when Carmen and Kimberly were nine and ten, the three of them moved into the home. The two sisters hadn't lived anywhere else, since, and were currently lounging on the couch in their living room.

"We need to do something," Carmen whined from where her head lay in her younger sister's lap. Kimberly sat with her nose in the TV guide, attempting to ignore her older sister, but failing to do so when the blonde girl began to erratically poke her in the stomach and pull at her hair (only just enough to annoy her).

"Then go find something to do," Kimberly told her sister as she turned the page.

"But there's nothing to do here," Carmen grumbled.

"Then go to the boardwalk or something." Kimberly told her trying not to sound irritated.

"Fine," Carmen snapped before sitting up with a grunt. The blonde girl walked up the stairs to her room and got ready.

X

Carmen was walking into the video store when she heard the sound of motorcycles powering down the street. She looked over her shoulder and saw David and his gang pull up. She felt his eyes find her as she turned her head back around. She smirked slightly to herself as she walked into the store.

She wandered around, looking at the selection of movies. She wasn't looking for anything in particular, just seeing if something jumped out at her. It was the chiming of the door announcing somebody's entry of the store grabbed her attention, pulling her gaze from the brat pack movies in front of her. David and his friends had just walked in.

She watched David's piercing eyes scan the store. It wasn't until his ice blue gaze landed on her that she realized what he was looking for. He smirked and made his way over to her, his friends following. Marko bounced up to her first, "Hey," he remarked happily, glancing at the movies she was looking at. He tried to hide his grimace, "Where's Kimberly?" he asked.

While on the outside, her face remained in its calm, easy going expression, on the inside she was smirking. "She's at home." Carmen told him, not being able to suppress the knowing smirk that she had been holding back.

"So you're here alone?" David asked, a smirk forming on his pale face. She nodded, unsure of what his expression reflected form his thoughts.

X

"I told you not to come in here anymore," Max told him with a glare. David rolled his eyes before smirking and raising his arms.

David turned to Carmen, not wanting this to be the only time they got to hang out tonight. "We're heading down to the bar at the end of the beach, you want to join?" he asked.

"I suppose," Carmen remarked coolly, walking over to them and following them out. When she came up beside him, he slung his arm around her waist and pulled her closer as they headed over to their bikes. He got on, and turned to her. He watched as she placed her boot clad foot on the passenger foot hold and swung herself onto the bike with grace and ease, as if she'd done it a million times before.

"You may want to hold on," he told her. She nodded and wrapped her arms around him tightly. He blinked a few times after she did that, because the feeling of her arms wrapped around him felt all too right. He looked back at her once to see if she was settled, before starting the bike and speeding off, the boys following him.

The guys let out hollers and yells as they sped down the road. He chuckled when he heard Carmen laugh in exhilaration. She was enjoying the ride, he noted, that was good.

They pulled into the parking lot of the bar they had been heading to. He watched Carmen turn and look at the large beach house that was close by. "We've never seen anyone go in or out of that house," Paul told her. David rolled his eyes at him. That story had never scared the local girls they picked up, so he didn't see why he was trying again. "But the second story lights are always on. We think it's haunted."

"It's not haunted Paul," Carmen told him in a slightly condescending tone.

"Paul knows this," Marko voiced, "He just tries to scare the girls that are brought around." David watched as Carmen raised an eyebrow at this. The face fell as soon as it appeared, and David hoped that the statement wouldn't come up again. "Most locals don't fall for it."

"Yeah, that's because most locals know it's where Kimberly and I live." Carmen told him coolly.

David raised an eyebrow at her and she gave a small smirk.

"Prove it," Paul put in haughtily.

David rolled his eyes and noticed Carmen did the same. He smiled at her at that and she smiled softly back, batting her entrancing forest green eyes at him.

She pulled her stare away from him and pulled herself off his bike. "Where are you going?" David asked her.

"To shut Paul up," she told him simply before turning around and setting off towards the house she said was her and her sister's.

David watched her red shorts clad backside sway as she walked away. "Alright man, when are you going to feed off of her?" Dwayne spoke up. David shot him a glare and was about to reply when he and his brother heard a loud clunk. They looked over to the house that was next door to the bar.

Carmen stood outside the house looking up at the only open second story window where Kimberly was sticking her head out of. "Well, she proved it, Paul." Marko remarked nonchalantly. David chuckled and watched the girl and her younger sister speak to each other.


	6. Bar on the Beach - 10:57 PM

"So, I'm just one of those," Carmen made air quotes as she went to finish her statement, "_"girls that are brought around,"_ huh?" David looked to Carmen from his seat on a barstool. Her face was steely, her eyes flared with the anger he knew she felt.

Carmen had come in moments earlier with her sister at her side. The dark haired girl that was related to Carmen had been wearing a pink dress, a light shaded denim jacket, and a pair of white high heels. Just the type Marko went after, and he could see them dancing together from the corner of his eye.

"Look, the gu–"

"Don't you "_look, the guys don't know what they're talking about"_ me!" She snapped cutting him off, her voice rising and bringing attention to the two of them.

"Carmen lower–"

"Let the lady speak," The female bartender cut David off. He shot the lady a glare.

"Now, tell me," Carmen snapped, "Am I another girl that you thought would be easy?"

He mulled over his next words carefully as she stood there in a pair of red shorts, a grey tank top that had a pair of lips on it that were patterned like the American flag under a baggy, too big denim button up shirt. On her feet were a pair of old, black, suede ankle boots that had ratty brown laces on either shoe wrapped around her ankles a few times before tied in bows that hung limply from their knots. The bumps under her tank top told him she had her belly button pierced and her hair fell in lazy curls down her back.

The fury that was hidden behind her steely look didn't seem to fit her personality. In comparison to the laid back way she carried herself, it was almost as if it was too much emotion for her easy going ways. He couldn't help but being pissed, at himself for thinking this wouldn't come up again and at Marko for saying what that.

"Step outside with me?" David asked. He knew if he had been a normal guy she would have just stormed off with an enraged cry, but he wasn't a normal guy. He was a vampire, and with that came the power of seduction. He wasn't using it on her so he could get into her pants, and he wasn't using it so he could feed off of her (although his senses were still extremely sensitive to her body's blood). He was using it so she would listen to him and not just storm off assuming that she was just another easy girl he could get.

Granted, that was his first intention, but his instincts were telling him not to bleed her dry. Which, in turn, only meant one thing: he had to turn her. When he was going to do this he had no idea, but he knew he had to do it soon, or his need to taste her blood would get too strong.

He and Carmen walked over to the corner of the building where David and his friends' bikes were parked. She stopped in front of him, crossing her arms across her perky chest, an expression of angry expectance on her face. "Well?" He just raised an eyebrow at her. "Give me a straight and believable answer now, David, or I'm going home." She snapped out.

He chuckled, "How do you expect to do that, I was your ride here." He snapped back.

She extended one arm, her finger pointed out directing his attention to the white house she had said was her and her sister's earlier in the evening. "I'll walk." She deadpanned.

His eyes formed into slits, "No you won't." He didn't know whether he was trying to convince her of that, or himself.

"What makes you say that?" Carmen snapped.

"Because, you and I both know, you may not have known me for long but you feel something!" he snapped angrily. "You feel something for me deeper than you've ever felt something before and you don't want to just give up on that because one stupid thing one of my friends said! And that's because you know that if you storm off right now, my attention will turn elsewhere and you'd go the rest of your life wondering what would have happened if you had stayed!"

Carmen was now glaring at the ground. He watched her, studied her, scrutinized her as he waited for her to rebut. "Well?" he mocked after a few minutes, and then watched as a small wet splat mark made a darker spot on the cement. **Shit!** He cursed to himself.

She slowly looked up at him, her deep forest green eyes, marred by the tears that were threatening to spill over, meeting his gaze head on with a hard look that could kill, a look that silenced him and froze him to his spot. She took a deep breath and opened her mouth to speak, "That may be true you arrogant shit," she spoke slowly, which he knew was from because she was trying hard to keep her voice from breaking, "but I'm not risking being hurt, because I'm being treated like an easy fuck just so I can see where this two-day-long, racing-heart-inducing, whatever-it-is takes me." With that said, she turned on her heal and began to walk away.

David sneered in anger, partly at himself and partly at her. He then stormed after the girl that had just rounded the corner they'd been standing by. Coming up behind her, he grabbed her by the elbow and spun her around so she was facing him. Her face morphed into one that he knew was about to spit and insult at him, "Wh–" he cut off her question by taking the back of her head in his hang and slamming his lips against hers. Shoving her up against the building's wall, David felt her try to wiggle out of his grip as their lips pressed against each other's. In response, David used just enough of his vampire seduction skills to get her to stop resisting.

Soon, his tongue was prying her lips open allowing her soft, little, pink tongue to slide out and meet his. He let her tongue slide past his as both their tongues explored the other's mouth. She ran her tongue along the back of his top teeth, and he felt her tongue brush against the pocket where his fangs were hidden away. He grunted, trying to restrain from letting them come out so he could taste her blood.

He pulled away for a moment, to regain his composure and restraint. His lips hovered over Carmen's now swollen ones. She panted, short of breath. Her warm breath puffed over his mouth, smelling of spearmint and shots of raspberry vodka. His ice blue eyes looked down into Carmen's half-lidded, forest green ones.

He wasn't able to resist trailing his lips down her jawline, over the hollow of her throat, and to right below where her throbbing vein was. He tried to ignore the pounding of her blood in his ears as he sucked on the skin that his lips had latched onto. Her fingers threaded themselves through his platinum blonde hair, holding him to her. She let out a soft moan and he smirked, continuing his assault on her chest.

"Carmen!" The sound of Kimberly's voice traveled to their ears. David ignored her and continued to assault Carmen's collarbone and neck. "We've got to fix the house for dad and Daisy tomorrow!" Kimberly continued.

"David," He felt her attempt to pull him away by the collar of his jacket, "I've…got t-…to go, Kimberly and I need to come up with a way to avoid spending tomorrow night with my dad and his whore of the month." She hissed out in a whisper, hoping her sister wouldn't hear her.

He pulled away from her neck, trapping her there by placing a hand on either side of her head against the wall, "The boys and I could come by and get you two, take you for a ride." He offered.

She grinned happily, "Alright, yeah, I'd like that." He smirked. "We're supposed to spend all hours at the beach tomorrow, come get us there?"

"'Course, see you then, babe," he told her, dipping in for one more brief kiss.

"Don't call me babe," she snapped as he pulled away and removed his hands from the wall. She straightened out her clothes before walking off to meet her sister at the entrance of the bar.


	7. Santa Carla Beach - 9:43 PM

"Watch it, old man!" a Surf Nazi snapped after tripping over their father's feet.

Carmen watched Daisy, her father's "girlfriend," flinch. Carmen didn't like the girl, but she shared the same feeling as the girl. Her father was about to go on a rant about the behavior and lack of discipline of the local youth.

Carmen sighed irritated as she glanced up at the darkened sky. It was a stark contrast to the sunny, bright blue one that had been in its place when they had first arrived at the beach that morning. She took a deep breath.

"You watch it, young man," Frank DeClaire remarked angrily. _And there it is_, Carmen let out her deep breath.

"Make me!" The Surf Nazi yelled over his shoulder as he jogged off to catch up with his friends.

Frank DeClaire scoffed, "I swear," _Here we go_, Carmen thought. "The kids here have no manners." She looked over at her sister to see irritation and slight anger in the younger girl's eyes.

_Calm down_, Carmen tried to convey in the face she shot her sister, _the boys'll be here soon._ Kimberly seemed to understand the gist of it, and took a deep breath to try and calm herself down.

It was then that the sound of motorcycles echoed through the beach. Carmen watched her father sneer at the sound, he'd never liked bikers. She felt herself smirk as she stood and began to gather her things. She looked over to Kimberly to see she had begun to do the same.

"What are you two doing?" Daisy asked authoritatively. Carmen rolled her eyes as she stumbled slightly. _Maybe I had too much wine…_She thought as she steadied her balance.

"None of your–" Carmen hiccupped, "business." The sound of David and his gang's bikes was getting louder. Their headlights were casting a shadow onto her and her company.

"Excuse me," her father snapped, "Carmen, Daisy is a part of this fami–"

"If you say a part of this family, I swear I'll throw your luggage off Hudson's Bluff," Carmen snapped.

"We haven't been a family since you dumped Kathy," Kimberly grumbled.

"Carmen," an all too welcomed voice came from behind her.

"I don't know who you are, boys," Daisy spoke to the four boys that were parked behind Carmen and her sister, "but, I don't think you're their ty–"

"Shut it, whore," surprisingly, it came from Kimberly and not Carmen, "You don't know a damn thing about me or my sister." Carmen snickered as she turned around to face David, who she could tell was trying to hold back his laughter. He turned to face her and smirked. She gave him a relieved and thankful smile in return, before walking towards his bike, Kimberly heading towards Marko.

"If you two girls get on their bikes," Frank began, "I will kick you out of that house." He snapped.

Carmen rolled her eyes. She swung herself onto the back of David's bike with grace. "The house was put under my name last month when you missed the payment." Carmen deadpanned her dad, "You don't have the right to." Carmen wrapped her arms around David's chest.

"Ready to go?" he whispered to her as she rested her chin on his shoulder.

"Yes," she held back a hiccup, "very." David chuckled as he started his bike.

Frank DeClaire had to shout to be heard, "I still can ground Ki–"

"I'm legally under Carmen's custody!" Kimberly yelled in reply, "You can't do that, either!" And with that, the boys were speeding down the beach, away from Frank DeClaire and his 24-year-old slut, Daisy.

X

"That was interesting!" David yelled only loud enough for Carmen to hear.

Carmen rolled her eyes, "They usually aren't that bad," she yelled back.

"Then what made it so bad?" he asked as they approached the bar they had gone to last night.

"I'm going to assume the three quarters of a wine bottle I downed." She muttered as they came to a stop in a parking lot.

David laughed at her. She swatted him in the arm. "Daisy seems nice," he remarked sarcastically.

"She's twenty-four," Carmen deadpanned, "Do you know how much older than me that is?" She became irritated.

"Care to share with the class?" Paul asked.

"Five," Carmen snapped, "My _father_ is–"

"Whydonwe change the sub–" Kimberly hiccupped quite loudly, "–ject."

"How much of the wine did she have?" David asked Carmen.

"Only the quarter I didn't drink," she told him with a shrug, "She can't hold her alcohol very well," she giggled at her sister.

"We can see that," Marko laughed at his girl-of-interest as she tried to stand, only managing to fall off his bike.

"It's not funny," Kimberly snapped at him as she shoved his thigh with her foot.

"I know, darlin', I know." Marko told her with soft smile as he held his hand out to her.

"We're heading in," David announced as he helped Carmen off his bike. Marko nodded as he helped Kimberly up from the ground.

Kimberly stood and let Marko pull her into his chest, his arms wrapping around her waist. She wrapped her arms around his neck and laid her head against his chest. She smiled softly at the nice feeling it gave her, calming her down. "What's the story?" He asked her.

"Whaddya mean?" she slurred.

"Why don't you like your dad's girlfriend, because it can't be the normal reason of her replacing your mom." Marko explained.

"It's not just her," Kimberly grumbled, "It's every one of my dad's sluts."

"Why?" Marko prodded.

"They pity us," Kimberly muttered.

"Sorry?" He asked confused.

"Our mom…" Kimberly trailed off thinking of how to word it, not wanting to share what their mother did just yet, "…didn't like the attention our father was giving us when we were little."

"But you're his kids," Marko remarked confused, he may have been a vampire, and they may not see family the same way humans do, but even he knew that was messed up, "_Her_ kids for that matter."

"Our mom's an attention whore to the highest degree," she gave a laugh. "Eventually, our father caught her trying to get rid of us, and divorced her. When we reached our teen years, our father had girls coming in and out because he wanted us to have a female influence. Whenever the girls would find out what our mother did and that we only saw her for a few hours one day out of each month, they got it into their heads that they needed to mother us." Marko nodded in understanding.

"We didn't need mothering though," Kimberly went on, "Carmen's been able to take care of herself since she was little. She knew our dad wouldn't be home because he was working, and she knew our mom wouldn't help us. She's always been the one to take care of me, too." Marko felt Kimberly nuzzle her face into his chest, "that's why she has legal custody over me instead of either of my parents." She muttered into his shirt.

"How old are you?" he asked, realizing he didn't know.

"Seventeen," Marko inclined his head to let her know he heard. "I'll be eighteen in a month, though."

She hiccupped.

* * *

**A/N: There you go, a little insight into Carmen and Kimberly's background. There will be more eventually, to give you insight on how much of an attention whore their mother is. I like to think that Carmen and Kimberly are emotionally attached to each other (in a sibling way, just to clear anything up for you perverts,) but other than that, they have very little emotional attachment to the world around them. I feel like I needed to give these girl's a background that wouldn't keep them from eventually turning. I hate it when other Lost Boys fanfiction writers have the romantic interests just dump everything they have and become vampires for one of the Lost Boys. You don't dump your friends and family for a boy, it'll only end badly.**

**Anyway, I've gotten the entire first part of this story written up, and the beginning dialogue of the second. Updates should be flowing a little more regularly now that I've gotten back into writing this story.**

**Don't forget to review, follow, and favorite!  
Post to ya later,  
~Wrote Too Soon**


	8. Hudson's Bluff - 9:59PM

_ Her blonde hair was wet, splayed against the back drop of the sand, the sea water washing over it as the tide's waves rolled in. She laid there, her eyes closed and a smile on her face, as her fingers danced across the sand. Her rosy lips opened the smile still apparent as she lilted out, "But I wish I was dead," In time with the song playing very softly in the background._

_ He fought the urge to try and reach out to touch her from his spot next to her. He knew that if he did she'd end up standing up and begin running away with laughter on her lips. Just like she always did in these dreams, only showing him that he still hadn't found the girl yet. "Every time I close my eyes, it's like a dark paradise." She lilted out another line, "No one compares to you, I'm scared that you won't be waiting on the other side."_

_ "Oh, don't worry babe," He spoke with an evil smirk, "I will be." He watched as her nose scrunched up as she giggled and her eyes opened as she looked over at him, revealing Carmen's entrancing, deep green eyes. She grinned at him_

David's eyes snapped open in realization. He had been feeling a pull towards Carmen, but he didn't know it had been _that_ pull. He jumped down from the rafters knowing that the sun was nearly finished setting. His thoughts wandered to Carmen and the past few nights.

His thoughts were cut off by loud cursing coming from outside the cave. At first, David had assumed it was Paul, but then saw that the blonde was still hanging from the ceiling sleeping. He furrowed his brow and walked to the outside of his home.

There, standing at the edge of the point, looking out over the ocean was Carmen. A pile of somebody's things were at her feet and a bottle of some form of alcohol was in her left hand. From what he could see of her profile her face was morphed into one of anger and she was throwing things off the bluff.

"Mother fucking asshole!" she exclaimed as she kicked another item off the cliff.

"Want to talk about it?" David asked coolly. He watched her jump, and then look over her shoulder to see him.

"What are you doing here?" She asked her voice still crawling with anger as she turned back to look out at the scenery beyond the cliff.

"I should be asking you the same thing," he told her, "Standing that close to the edge isn't safe." He walked over to stand beside her.

"I'm not thinking about jumping, if that's what you're playing at. I'm angry, not suicidal." She snapped.

David shrugged, and then looked over at her, expectantly awaiting the answer to his question. "My father is trying to regain possession of the house." She told him. David opened his mouth to respond, "And custody of Kimberly."

"And these are his things?" he asked glancing down at the pile of stuff at their feet.

"Yup," she remarked taking a sip of the beer bottle she had in her hand. David looked out over the edge and witnessed an array of different articles of clothing and knick knacks being washed into the ocean.

"The hippies aren't going to be too happy about that," David chuckled. Carmen rolled her eyes with a laugh.

"Hey!" David heard Marko call out. He and Carmen looked over their shoulders to him. "Where's Kimberly?" he asked.

"Court house," Carmen grumbled. "Last I checked, but that was two hours ago, she might be wandering the boardwalk now or something."

"Why don't you go find her, Marko," David told his friend, his expression saying it wasn't optional. It wasn't like Marko wouldn't have gone; he felt strongly for Kimberly and wanted to see her. He grinned and nodded, catching on to what David was planning. He went over to where the boys kept their bikes and pulled away from where they were.

"What are you planning?" Carmen asked suspiciously.

"Tonight," David told her as he led her towards an area of the cave that was boarded up, fenced off, and bore caution signs that told people to keep out. "You and your sister are going to become one of us." Carmen furrowed her brows.

"I don't understand," she voiced confusedly.

"All in due time," he told her with a smirk as he helped her down into the cave.

Carmen looked around as he led her down the uneven steps and into where he and his friends lived. "Pretty neat, right?" Paul asked from a seat on a fountain that was farther in the back. He sat by a stack of records and a player for them, a joint perched in between his fingers.

"This was the hottest resort in Santa Carla about 82 years ago. Too bad they built it on the fault. In 1906, when the big one hit San Francisco, the ground opened up, and this place took a header right into the crack." He told her as they walked further into the area. "So now it's ours." David finished.

"You live here?" Carmen asked as she turned in a complete circle to get a good look at the place. There were empty candelabras attached to the walls, and a plethora of half melted candles were everywhere burning away at the wax slowly. Posters of different bands adorned the walls, and strands of knick knacks and such hung along the ceiling.

There was a couch, a few chairs, and a wheel chair to sit on, along with the fountain where Paul was getting high, and a bean bag that was sitting on a pile of books. Long caves that had once been hallways led off from the main room they were in. "You want a tour?" David asked her. Carmen nodded, curiosity getting the better of her.

He grinned, reaching for a lit torch. He took her hand in his and led her through the cave into one of the long cave hallways.


	9. The Cave - 11:46PM

"We're back," Marko announced as Carmen and David came back to the main room. "I got Chinese," he held up the take out boxes.

"Excellent," David smirked, taking two boxes from Marko. He handed one to Carmen as he sat down in his wheel chair. He pulled her into his lap and studied her as she opened the box of rice. She fiddled with the chop sticks for a moment, before getting a good grip on them.

After they had been eating for a while, David asked, "How are those maggots, Carmen?"

She swallowed and then spoke, "I'm sorry?" she raised an eyebrow. He made a gesture to her rice box. She looked down at her food to see the creepy-crawlies David had mentioned were now crawling around in her take out.

She crinkled her nose, "I'm never eating Chinese again," she muttered shoving the rice out of her sight. She glanced over at her sister who was now staring at her noodles with a crinkled nose.

"Ewwww…" she muttered quietly, hoping no one would hear her, as she shoved the box away from her.

"There a problem, Kimberly?" David asked the younger girl, feigning ignorance.

"No," she muttered from her seat on the couch, folding her hands in her lap.

"Really, you sure?" he asked, "I thought I saw you looking a little disturbed."

"Well," Kimberly shrugged, "you thought wrong."

Carmen could sense David's irritation, at what, she didn't know. She didn't think she wanted to know, either.

"Marko," she heard David demand, "my wine." The curly haired boy nodded, standing from his spot on the couch where he had his arms wrapped around Carmen's sister. He bounded happily over to a shelf from which he pulled a jewel encrusted wine bottle.

The boy that had caught her sister's attention all but bounced back over to David and handed over the bottle. David took a swig and shivered before handing it to Carmen. "One drink of this and you'll be one of us," He told her with a grin that was borderline sinister.

Carmen studied the bottle for a moment before taking it into her hands. Soon the boys were all chanting her name. She cast a glance at David who smirked at her. He tucked a strand of her blonde waves behind her ear, before leaning towards her. "Join us, Carmen" he whispered in her ear, his hot breath causing goose bumps to spring up where it touched and a shiver to run down her spine. "No more worries," he continued to whisper in her ear, "No more having to deal with your father and his whores, no more of your attention seeking mother..." he paused as her eyes met his, "all of them, gone."

"Gone?" she whispered.

"With the wind," he confirmed with a nod. Carmen took a deep breath before she brought the bottle to her lips and drank deeply from it. A sweet, metallic tasting liquid enveloped her tongue as it passed into her mouth and down her throat.

She barely heard the cheers from the boys because a haze over took her senses making everything kind of fuzzy. Slowly she brought the bottle away from her mouth, her small tongue sliding over her lips to make sure there weren't any remnants of the drink on her lips. She only barely registered the bottle being taken from her hands. Fighting through the haze, she watched her sister go through nearly the same process she just had.

The boys pressured her by chanting her name; Marko whispered convincing words in her ear, his arms wrapped around her waist as she sat in his lap. Kimberly was soon taking a drink from the bottle, and in her gut Carmen felt a deep craving for more of the drink she had just taken a sip of. She felt David wrap an arm around her, pulling her into his chest. Carmen didn't fight like she normally would. Instead, she let herself lean her head against his chest. Why? Because it felt nice; it felt right.

"Not yet, baby girl," he whispered to her, "Not yet."

Had the circumstances been different, meaning had her mind not been so fuzzy, it would have registered more that his heart beat was very faint, near none existent. Yet, the circumstances were as it was, and tomorrow she would brush the thought off telling herself that was impossible. She heard music start to play, and David's chest rumbled as he asked, "You wanna dance?"

Carmen felt herself shake her head in response. "Why not," he prodded.

"Head feels funny," she muttered.

"Come on," he took her hands in his as she stood and led her out of the cave, "Maybe some fresh air will help." She followed, ignoring her sister's eyes on her.

She and David stepped out into the night just as a cool breeze blew past the entrance to the cave. Carmen shivered and crossed her arms across her chest. "Cold?" David asked.

She nodded, "A little."

David shrugged out of his jacket. He took a few steps so he was standing behind her and placed his jacket around her. She looked over at him with a smile, "Thanks." He nodded, throwing an arm around her.

"Wanna go for a ride?" David asked.

"Sure," David took her hand and pulled her towards his bike.

* * *

**A/N: Hey guys, sorry it took so long for another update. I can't say much on why I haven't updated, other than it completely slipped my mind.**

**If you guys could, I would love to hear what you think of the story so far. I haven't gotten many comments on this story, and I'd like some more just to hear what's going through your heads when you read my story.**

**Thanks for sticking with me you guys,**

**Post to ya later,**

**~Wrote Too Soon**


End file.
